


The Space Between Feeling and Not

by midnight12181



Series: Kingdom XIII [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xigbar trains Axel in what it means to be nobody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between Feeling and Not

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Space Between Feeling and Not  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Axel and Xigbar are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Dark
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

"Xemnas gave you to me for training," Xigbar said, looking over his shoulder at the redhead walking behind him. "Even though I'm not totally sure why we need someone like you here."

"Someone like me?" Axel asked, still getting used to being the newest member of a mysterious Organization.

"Yeah. A little slut." Even though Xigbar only had one eye, Axel swore that something glared at him from under the eyepatch.

The boy knew he should be offended, knew he should feel the desire to burn the man to a crisp, but he still felt nothing. It frustrated him to no end that he knew what he should be feeling, but that same emptiness remained constant. The space between knowing what he should be feeling and actually feeling it was unfathomable.

"What's wrong?" Xigbar taunted, closing the space between them. "Want to fight back but can't find the *heart*?"

"Shut up," Axel said with a clenched jaw. "If you want to train me, then train me. Otherwise, shut up and leave me alone."

Axel's eyes blinked, and before he could blink again, a large firearm was resting right below his chin. He should have been afraid for his life, but he still couldn't feel anything. He wanted to fight back, but by the time he'd summoned even the tiniest fireball, he would be breathing through a homemade tracheotomy.

"Any more smart ass comments, slut?" Xigbar asked, grinning almost madly.

The redhead lowered his eyes to the weapon still held under his chin. The basic desire to fight was there, and he was almost surprised to feel flames licking at his hands. Did Xigbar not notice? Was that what he wanted Axel to do?

"Xemnas kept me around for a reason," he said, his face falling into a mocking smirk. "And I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy if I was suddenly missing a neck. You get my point, Xigbar?"

Xigbar's firearm was thrown aside, shimmering into another plane of existence as he, in the same movement, backhanded the redhead's face. Axel fell to the ground, hand going to his face as he blinked rapidly. His nose felt broken, and he knew he should be at least tearing up, but no moisture fell from his eyes.

"What's the matter? Want to cry, baby?" Xigbar teased, leaning down to pull Axel up by the front of his coat. "This is the Organization, kid. Get used to being in pain, wanting to cry, having everyone else step all over you."

The redhead touched his cheeks. He could feel a wetness under his eyes, but still no moisture fell to his cheek.

"You want tears you can feel?" the elder man asked, sounding almost as if he pitied the newest member of the Organization. He unzipped his coat, showing a bare chest covered in what at first appeared to be stitches. As Axel's eyes focused better, though, he discovered that the heartless symbol that seemed stitched into Xigbar's skin was actually a tattoo. "We all have one, crybaby... I think it's about time you got yours."


End file.
